Unmanned movable objects such as the unmanned vehicles (e.g. the unmanned aircrafts) can be used for performing various surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks. An unmanned vehicle may include various sensing devices for determining the present control status and/or states. Thus, the unmanned vehicle can navigate autonomously or semi-autonomously. This is the general area that embodiments of the disclosure are intended to address.